1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a protective sleeve for the underground portion of a wood post to serve as a barrier to prevent deterioration by ground contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There appears to be a widespread use of various means to protect the sunken below ground portion of wood posts.
Several treatments have been used to apply a preservative to the post. In various instances sheet material has been formed over the post to be secured thereto and in some instances shrunk onto the posts. Water tight casings with and without collars also are used to prevent deterioration both from moisture and ground contact.
It is desired to provide here a barrier for a ground inset post which is impervious to the adverse effects of ground contact.